La Versión de Arnold
by agos4613
Summary: Todos conocemos las locuras que Helga hace por el amor que siente hacia Arnold aunque el cabeza de balón jamas prestó atención. Esta historia es la continuación de la película de Arnold y esta inspirada en qué pasaría si el rubio chico empezara a notar el amor obsesivo de Helga.
1. Chapter 1

**Arnold Versión**

**Resumen: **Todos conocemos las locuras que Helga hace por el amor que siente hacia Arnold aunque el cabeza de balón jamas prestó atención. Esta historia es la continuación de la película de Arnold y esta inspirada en qué pasaría si el rubio chico empezara a notar el amor obsesivo de Helga.

**Capítulo 1: Una Segunda Mirada**

En la parte más alta de un edificio, en una noche lluviosa…

"Por fin conoceré a voz ronca"… pensaba cierto rubio abriendo una puerta acortando la distancia entre la sombra detrás de ella y él.

"Helga?"- se sorprendió Arnold, no entendía nada, _¿qué hacia ella ahí?; ¿ella era voz ronca?_ \- al parecer lo había ayudado desde el anonimato, pero _¿Por qué_?

"Que esperabas que hiciera al ver a la persona que amo en problemas?" -grito ella

_¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Amor? ¿Helga G Pataki lo amaba?_

"Te amo"- confeso ella y no solo eso "quien más te acosa de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor" altares?. Poemas?. Esas palabras resonaron en arnold, no creía lo que escuchaba

"Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón"- concluyó la rubia

Después vino el beso y Arnold estaba en shock, todo su mundo se dio vuelta escuchando aquella confesión "Te amo" "acoso" "altares" "poemas" todo daba vueltas en su cabeza y luego…

"¿No hablabas en serio verdad? ¿En realidad no me amas verdad? Solo te dejaste llevar por el momento ¿cierto? En realidad tú me odias" -a lo que obligó a Helga a negar todo y que ese momento prácticamente quedara en el olvido aunque una confesión si no se olvida pensaba Arnold mientras recordaba el beso y las palabras más sinceras que le escuchó decir a Helga casi en un susurro -_"Te amo Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, Arnold oye Arnold_ -sentía repetidamente el cabeza de balón mientras abría los ojos y apagaba su despertador como era su costumbre.

Mientras abría los ojos recordaba vestigios de su sueño, que no era solo un sueño, había vivido esa situación y aunque las cosas con Helga volvieron a la normalidad él aun sentía curiosidad por aquella confesión; jamás pensó que Helga diría esas palabras; _-"que habrá querido decir con altares y poemas, acaso me acosa sin que me dé cuenta?. "_-Pensaba Arnold vistiéndose para bajar a desayunar e ir a la escuela.

Había pasado 1 semana desde que salvaron el vecindario y todos los días los vecinos ayudaban a otros a reparar las casas y los negocios afectados

Al bajar encontró a su abuelo quien lo esperaba con el desayuno en la mesa "buen día chaparrito, listo para ir a la escuela?."

"hola abuelo, donde está la abuela?. La dejaron salir de la cárcel"

"Pookie está oculta de la policía, cree que aun la buscan, ay mi muñequita, y a ti que te sucede?. Hace días veo que estas pensativo, tienes miedo que vuelvan a querer destruir el vecindario?.

"no es eso abuelo, es que…"

Su abuelo lo miro y sabía que a su nieto le pasaba algo y que cuando estuviera listo le contaría así que decidió dejar que el chico hablara cuando lo crea conveniente

"oh come chaparrin o llegaras tarde"

"abuelo… si"- concluyo no sabía cómo encarar algo que era confuso para él

Termino de desayunar y salió de su casa como de costumbre; mientras caminaba record algunas palabras de la confesión de Helga "acoso" y recordaba momentos de su vida en los que encontró a Helga de manera mágica y terminaba por involucrarse en sus aventuras y él jamás se había percatado o le había dado importancia o cuando Helga jugaba a saltar la cuerda cerca de su casa seria para verlo a él y cuando lo molestaba solo a él y decía que lo odiaba…" ¿solo fingía?"- tenía sentido ahora que se lo planteaba; -"que tonto soy" -se decía el rubio.

Llegando a la escuela se encuentra con su mejor amigo, necesitaba contarle aunque quería ordenar su cabeza primero y además su amigo estaba en la fase del héroe cuando es reconocido por todos y se sentía una estrella famosa

"Qué onda mi hermano?."- Le dijo el afro saludando a su amigo con su típico saludo de dedos

"hola Gerald" - mientras entraban a la escuela

"sabes, nos convertimos en una leyenda urbana, me gusta eso, la fama va conmigo mi amigo"

"jajá ahora tienes otra historia para contar"- le dijo animado el rubio

" así es, dos jóvenes contra el malvado plan de un magnate para destruir sus hogares con una abuela que escapa de prisión, un rey de los localizadores estafado y enojado, un autobús saltando hacia un incierto destino aunque con un final satisfactorio…oh si sería una buena película no crees?."- decía contento.

Gerald hablaba de lo genial que fue su aventura pero arnold no estaba concentrado y una pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos

"lo único que no entiendo es que hacia Helga en industrias futuro, acaso sabes que hacia ahí?." preguntO

Arnold recordó todo y se sonrojo -"po- por qué crees que yo sé?."

"bueno ella apareció contigo"- dijo arqueando una ceja, todo eso le parecía extraño

"no se"- dijo nervioso

"bueno no importa nos fue de ayuda al fin y al cabo, aunque pensé que quería que destruyeran el vecindario y hacerse rica…off esa niña es un misterio"- decía entrando al salón suspirando

Arnold escuchaba lo que decía Gerald y estaba de acuerdo con él, pensó que conocía a Helga desde el jardín de niños, sabía que en el fondo no era mala como aparentaba pero al parecer no era solamente eso lo que ocultaba. De pronto empezó a sentir curiosidad por la rubia, había cosas que tenía que aclarar y aunque los dos decidieron ignorar aquellas palabras ambos sabían la verdad.

Mientras entraba en el salón vio a Helga charlando con Pheobe riendo como si nada hubiese pasado, todo era como siempre, Helga lo miraría y empezaría a molestarlo aunque, de hecho, esa semana ella no lo molesto tanto, a decir verdad casi nada, molestaba a los otros niños y había adoptado un humor más áspero que de costumbre. No la entendía "¿por qué tenía que esconderse? No es una mala persona, ¿acaso se avergüenza?"- Pensaba Arnold mientras el maestro entraba y comenzaba la lección.

"Bien niños tengo algo que informarles, tengo los resultados del concurso de poesía y adivinen quien ganó?. Otra vez invicto es el poeta anónimo la verdad es que cada vez espero con más ansias sus poemas, pero como no sabemos quién es guardare el trofeo en el armario"- dijo sabiendo que se lo daría a Helga al finalizar la clase, la niña le advirtió que no quería que se supiera que era ella quien hacia los poemas y respetaba su privacidad, _"en algún momento esa gran artista saldría a la luz" o al menos le gustaba pensar eso_

Helga al escuchar que otra vez había ganado se acurruco en su pupitre, sabía que es sr. H leería su poema, le daba vergüenza cada vez que lo hacia

"Bien ahora leeré el poema niños"- dijo el maestro

"_Por el sendero del anochecer te veo mi amado, la luz de la luna se posa en tus ojos y su reflejo me expresa tanta inocencia, oh amado contemplo la luna como si fueran tus ojos y los rayos de la tarde abrazan mi alma desnuda como aquellos cabellos dorados que posees que invaden mi espíritu de alegría"._

Al finalizar todos aplaudieron y se preguntaban quien habrá escrito eso, realmente era muy bonito

Arnold escucho el poema y reflexiono -"_Cabellos dorados… será posible que quien lo escribió sea…. Es lo más probable, acaso estaría dedicado a mí?. "_

Pensando esto se dio vuelta para ver a la sospechada y observo que estaba acurrucada en su pupitre como ocultándose y de pronto lo supo, esa reacción la delato por completo, rápidamente cambio su expresión a una cara de satisfacción. Ese poema era para él, se dio vuelta para no incomodarla y con una sonrisa se quedó pensativo

"_que más cosas ocultara Helga, vaya!.. "_

_Continuará..._

_¿Acaso a le Arnold tramará algo para conocer mas a Helga?..._

_El siguiente capitulo lo subiré muy pronto. Me gustaria saber si la historia les parece interesante y si tienen algunas sugerencias seran muy aceptadas. _


	2. Capítulo 2: Planificación

**Capítulo 2: Planificación**

En una habitación cierto rubio daba vueltas inquieto pensando alguna forma de hacer que Helga G Pataki caiga y se muestre tal cual es.

Esa semana había intentado varias cosas aunque no consiguió nada, resulta ser que un detalle le llamó la atención

_Flash back_

Arnold iba caminando por la escuela, era la hora del almuerzo y se dirigía a la cafetería; cuando estaba abriendo la puerta golpeo accidentalmente a Helga que aparentemente salía de allí.

Arnold: Oh lo siento Helga- se disculpó apenado

Helga: Pues debería zopenco, ¿por qué eres tan bobo?- grito enfadada mientras el chico ayudaba a que se levante.

De repente sus amigos se acercaron

Sid: Oye Arnold no olvides la práctica de hoy a la tarde; tenemos que ganarle a los de 5to

Todos: si!.

En medio del alboroto de chicos Helga se escabullo para esconderse detrás de un bote de basura.

Arnold ante la llegada de sus amigos no dejó de mirar a Helga y notó sus acciones, porque se había escondido ahí?. Se preguntaba, tenía que averiguarlo; pero no podía librarse de sus amigos que hablaban con él aunque no les prestara atención

Yuyin: El partido será muy emocionante, deberíamos revisar el campo para evitar trampas muchachos

Todos: Si

Gerald: esos de 5to no sabrán que les golpeo

Arnold: Si tienen razón, disculpen amigos ya vengo

Cuando logró zafar de sus amigos se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el basurero y lo que vio fue a un Brian golpeado y a una niña rubia con el puño cerrado alejándose del lugar gruñendo

Arnold: que habrá pasado?. En qué momento llego Brian?.

Arnold: Brian estas bien?.

El niño de gafas solo lo miro, frunció el ceño y sin decir nadase alejo mostrando su puño a Arnold como enojado con el

Después de ese hecho noto que Helga siempre se escondía después de tener algún contacto con él aunque siempre que quería saber para que lo hacía algo siempre se interponía como si alguna fuerza no quisiera que el llegara ahí. Cuando finalmente lo hacía Brian aparecía golpeado

Toda esa semana generó situaciones para acercarse a Helga cosa que provocara que la niña se ocultara, cosas como pedirle la tarea, saludarla en los pasillos o abrirle la puerta para que pasara, hasta fingió choques ocasionales con ella para ayudarla a levantarse, cual caballero cortejando a una dama especial pero la "dama" solo lo miraba extrañada y lo insultaba.

No podía seguir así, su plan no daba resultado. Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien para idear un plan a prueba de errores y sabía exactamente con quien hablar. Salió de su habitación, solo había una persona que era la reina del espionaje y camuflaje, su abuela. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la escalera principal y dijo al aire

Arnold: Abuela necesito preguntarte algo, estas ahí?.

Después de unos segundos en los que Arnold pensó que estaba solo, cuando decidió bajar a la cocina una soga lo elevo hacia el techo donde se abrió un compartimiento secreto

Abuela: Dime Simba, que sucede?.- dijo la anciana en un susurro y mirando por las grietas de la madera del techO

Arnold: abuela la policía ya no te busca, sal por favor

Abuela: eso es lo que ellos quieren que creas simba, no debes bajar la guardia- decía mientras miraba a los costados como un espía

Arnold rodeo los ojos, su abuela no iba a cambiar y era feliz de esa forma

Arnold: abuela quiero preguntarte algo

Abuela: dime

Arnold: como descubres a un espía?.

Abuela: no puedes, los espías jamás salen de su escondite- decía de forma sabia y dando vueltas oliendo lo que provenía de las habitaciones de los huéspedes

Arnold se desilusionó un poco

Arnold: pero dime, no hay una manera de hacer que caiga?.

Abuela: un espía siempre tiene un objetivo simba, si ese objetivo está en peligro o se aleja del espía tendrá que salir a la luz.

Arnold escucho a su abuela y de pronto tuvo una idea

Arnold: objetivo en peligro eh…mmm ya se!.- dijo buscando abrir el compartimiento secreto de su abuela- Gracias abuela y por favor deja de esconderte.

Abuela: de nada muchacho y no reveles mi escondite

Arnold: claro…

Mientras arnold estaba nuevamente en el pasillo vio a su abuelo hablando al aire

Abuelo: pookie ya sal, te puedes hacer daño muñequita

Arnold reía y decidió subir a su habitación a pensar como llevar a cabo su idea pero necesitaría ayuda…

Que quieres hacer qué?.- Decía un afro mirando a su amigo completamente locO

Arnold: vamos Gerald necesito tu ayuda

Gerald: por qué quieres hacer eso viejo?.

Arnold le conto todo a su amigo, sabía que el chico podía burlarse pero que podía confiar en él

Gerlad quedó en silencio y luego soltó una risa fuerte

Gerald: jajajaj tienes una admiradora viejo ajajajaj Helga G Pataki está loca por ti, eres un tigre- decía codeando a su amigo

Arnold: ya basta… decía algo apenado

Gerald: mi hermano estas cosas solo te pasan a ti jaajaj… bien ya terminé- dijo mirando a su amigo que le suplicaba seriedad en su mirada- sabes, tiene sentido si lo piensas, Helga es una niña mandona y de mal carácter pero siempre tuviste buena opinión de ella a pesar de que eres su blanco favorito, sería normal que se enamorara de ti. Pero no entiendo que quieres conseguir?. Te lo dijo no?.}

Arnold: luego se retractó Gerald lo que quiero hacer es que lo admita y a decir verdad tengo curiosidad de saber las cosas que hace Helga, no sé por qué- decía confundido

Gerald: mmm y es obvio Arnold, te confeso su amor, ninguna niña lo ha hecho y nunca de una forma tan extraña, digo…es Helga nunca esperarías algo así de alguien que se muestra tan mala con los demás y contigo sobretodo

Arnold: pero no es solo eso…hay algo más que oculta y quiero saberlo- decía con convicción

Gerald: bien, te ayudaré, dime qué tengo que hacer?..

Arnold: gracias Gerald

Gerald: espero que me invites a tu boda- bromeaba con su amigo

Arnold: oye!. Jajá


End file.
